Ton absence me hante
by eirame
Summary: Toya ne savait pas s'il pouvait pardonner à Shindo la façon dont il était mort.


_Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la cent quinzième nuit du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "hanter" en une heure. Ayant eu du mal à me remettre à écrire, je dois avouer avoir dépassé le temps imparti. Pour plus d'informations vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp. _

* * *

Toya ne savait pas s'il pouvait pardonner à Shindo la façon dont il était mort.

Ce jour-là, Toya défendait son titre de Honinbo – Shindo ne lui avait jamais pardonné d'avoir saisi le titre avant lui. Il s'agissait du dernier match, et de celui qui déciderait de la victoire, puisqu'ils étaient à égalité. La partie était féroce, chacun avait réussi à pousser l'autre dans ses retranchements. Toya savait que c'était leur plus beau match à ce jour, si serré qu'il doutait de parvenir à conserver le dessus. Shindo avait les yeux brillants de détermination et Toya pouvait sentir sa propre résolution lui brûler les entrailles.

Ils s'étaient interrompus pour le déjeuner. Toya était resté à l'institut, puisqu'il préférait ne pas manger pendant un match. Shindo était allé prendre son déjeuner dans un restaurant de ramen, de l'autre côté de la rue.

Il n'était pas revenu.

Une voiture l'avait fauché sur le passage piéton.

Toya, concentré encore sur la partie qu'ils étaient en train de jouer, n'avait pas prêté attention à l'agitation qui avait gagné la rue. Quand on était venu lui dire que le match était interrompu, l'ambulance était déjà partie. Il avait appris plus tard que Shindo était mort sur le coup.

L'enterrement qui avait suivi n'était pas parvenu à dissiper son malaise.

Toya avait pris l'habitude de canaliser ses émotions aussi bien négatives que positives dans son go ; il lui servait d'exutoire, de passion, de consolation, de stimulation. Mais ses stratégies habituelles étaient mises en échec, car Toya était rongé de l'intérieur par ce match interrompu, par les coups que Shindo n'avait pas pu placer, et dans une moindre mesure par toutes les parties qu'ils n'avaient pas pu jouer ensemble. Si le coup divin, dont parlait parfois Shindo quand sa garde était baissée et que son ton s'adoucissait comme une confidence, existait bien, Toya croyait qu'ils auraient pu le jouer l'un contre l'autre, et peut-être même au cours de cette partie interrompue.

A chaque partie qu'il jouait il se demandait comment Shindo aurait réagi. Chaque adversaire qu'il rencontrait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le comparer à Shindo. Et cette comparaison leur était toujours défavorable. Il n'y avait désormais que deux catégories de joueurs : ceux qu'il avait dépassés et qui ne pouvaient plus lui poser aucun défi, et ceux qui lui étaient pour l'instant encore supérieurs mais dont il savait qu'il les rattraperait un jour prochain, inexorablement. Ceux qui résignaient devant lui sans atteindre la fin de la partie, ceux devant qui il résignait en sachant que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il n'y avait plus personne qui soit à sa hauteur, qui puisse le faire douter de ses capacités, qui l'affronte à armes égales sur le plateau, si bien que jusqu'au bout de leur match il ne puisse discerner s'il s'agira d'une victoire ou d'une défaite. Toya avait un rival. Il l'avait perdu.

Quand Toya se surprenait à rejouer seul sa partie inachevée contre Shindo, il se demandait s'il ne finirait pas comme son père, rejouant régulièrement son unique partie contre « sai », cherchant à travers les continents la trace de ce joueur, creusant obstinément le mystère de son existence et de sa disparition.

Tout comme « sai », Shindo avait laissé Toya avec des questions sans réponses.

Que s'était-il passé lors de cette première partie où Shindo l'avait si violemment écrasé ? Pourquoi avait-il semblé moins inexorable, moins inatteignable par la suite, et même décevant ? Comment avait-il progressé ensuite d'une manière aussi fulgurante ? Pourquoi prenait-il toujours quelques jours de congé lors de la période du 5 mai ? Etait-il vrai qu'il se rendait en pèlerinage sur la tombe de Honinbo Shusaku, et pourquoi ? Mais aussi que serait devenu leur relation ? Qu'y avait-il vraiment dans tout ce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas dits, pour que leurs rares silences pèse autant sur se souvenirs ?

Parfois, Toya s'asseyait devant son goban et essayait de jouer une partie contre Shindo. Il plaçait les pierres tour à tour, et essayait de deviner ce qu'aurait fait Shindo. Il n'allait jamais bien loin.

Parfois encore, alors qu'il jouait contre quelqu'un d'autre – comme c'était toujours le cas désormais – son œil était soudainement attiré par une position et il était certain que Shido aurait joué à cet endroit-là. Il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer cette certitude , ni à définir l'intérêt de cette position. Il ne savait pas créer chausse-trappe sur chausse-trappe, contrairement à Shindo, et il jouait ailleurs.

Ce qui l'effrayait le plus, c'est que mis à part dans les kifus qu'il relisait régulièrement, la présence de Shindo commençait à disparaître des lieux et relations qui l'entouraient. Les premières semaines, son absence avait eu sa propre place à l'institut, au salon de son père, dans les conversations et dans les festivals. Puis les choses s'étaient réorganisées. Toya avait conservé son titre comme si personne ne l'avait jamais défié, il avait eu d'autres adversaires, d'autres voisins. Et il craignait que les autres personnes ne finissent par oublier Shindo, que le temps efface son souvenir de leurs mémoires.

Shindo avait pourtant eu une vitalité telle que Toya aurait juré qu'il aurait laissé un fantôme derrière lui, attaché à un goban ou à un bol de ramen. Un fantôme qui aurait permis de garder une trace, même intangible, de son rival.

Mais Shindo était mort, et Toya était de plus en plus seul avec ses pensées, son obsession. Seul avec une absence qu'il portait en lui comme une blessure, lourde de promesses non réalisées. Seul avec un mort, qui pour lui était demeuré aussi présent que le souffle dans sa poitrine.

C'était d'ailleurs peut-être cela que Toya n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner, plus que sa mort. Que Shindo ne soit pas réellement revenu pour le hanter.


End file.
